


国产里番：渡我09

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [9]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 看前一篇寻找warning。





	国产里番：渡我09

高瀚宇抬手瞧了瞧，季肖冰浑身灵秀，睁着眼睛是条狡黠聪慧的蛇，闭着眼睛多出几分乖巧。他不由伸手用指肚摸了摸季肖冰头顶，一触之下，却有些僵住。  
蛇目斜上方乃是颅骨顶端，此时隔着薄薄的皮，高瀚宇摸出不属于蛇类颅骨的两点小小圆凸。  
似是为了印证自己方才的触感，高瀚宇又摸了几遍。  
却是没错，季肖冰本体头颅上，委实有两点增生的异骨。  
高瀚宇原本轻快的心立刻沉入水底，五脏六腑似被无形大手攥在一起，喘息不得。  
他如何不知道，那是还未长出的龙角？  
原来蛇妖真是能够化而为龙的。  
只是此时季肖冰怀着一只天生的五爪龙，虽被高瀚宇穿耳破去天生龙气，仍是天命的真龙，真龙孕于化龙腹中，又是胎儿对母体的养分掠夺，怪不得季肖冰五百年的修为仍旧疲倦难耐……  
恐怕方才化成蛇形，也不仅仅是觉着空间狭小的缘故，是他当真撑不住。  
季肖冰浑然不觉，仍旧昏蒙沉睡，高瀚宇想了许久，直到日头西沉，才回过神来。  
他腹中真龙诞下之后，要过九年才会历天劫长出龙角分支，九岁之前情况尚好，若是九岁之后……很难说龙天生的本性会不会从中作祟，对将要化龙的季肖冰产生危害。  
那孩子不能留在季肖冰身边。  
下定决心，高瀚宇便小心将手腕上的白蛇解开，放在车厢里，用毯子盖住，自己驱车继续往北去。从他的眼睛里看，北面洛阳方向妖气冲天，几乎凝结成一条黑色巨柱，直通天际。  
第二天季肖冰在颠簸中醒来，眼睛没睁，便伸出蛇信寻找诱人的气味来源，待下巴搁在一个圆润冰凉的边缘上，他才看到那是他喝茶的杯子，里头一盅精液。  
季肖冰舔了几口，觉着蛇身吃起来不过瘾，便变回人身，端着杯子，斯斯文文地小口饮用。高瀚宇从掀开的帘子外回头看，见他不时舔舔猫唇上的浊液，下腹又是一紧。  
“小和尚上道。”季肖冰喝完阳精，飨足的靠着马车壁。“晨起也不饿，只想吃点精气，这就送到嘴边了。”  
“你喜欢，往后日日都有。”  
“哈。”季肖冰笑说。“我从前以为你真是个和尚，还想你没回都射进去那么多，早晚有一日得脱阳而死，现下却明白，原来你也是个牲口，怪不得呢……”  
他说着，将手搭在高瀚宇肩上，又问：“小和尚，你本体什么模样？是我见过的兽类不是？是古书里描画的上古异兽？”  
“更早。”高瀚宇专心控马，回答说。  
“那你像什么？”  
高瀚宇瞥他一眼：“不是我像它们，是它们像我。”  
季肖冰拿微凉的手指捻了捻他的耳垂：“你就说罢！我本体可是比你见着的大，修了五百年，足有碗口粗细呢！”  
“哦。”  
“你这么结实的男人，我缠住了，只稍稍用力，就能绞成泥。”  
“厉害。”  
“你不信？”  
“没有不信。”  
“那你本体呢？多大？”  
高瀚宇见他整个人都要趴在自己身上，一股花木香气扑在自己脸颊，一时心猿意马。他舔了舔嘴唇：“很大。”  
“哦——？”季肖冰懒洋洋的。“小和尚说自己大，偏又不给我看。整日仗着自己人形比我有力气就压着我，等大家都变回原形，还不一定谁在上头呢。”他捏着高瀚宇的另一边耳垂，玩了会儿见他没反应，自己进去吃酸梅喝茶了。  
高瀚宇在外头却想：季肖冰说得很对。  
他本体自然比季肖冰大——大很多，乃是庞然巨物。  
因为这个缘故，又因为他的太古异兽身份，多少年来从未与其他异兽一般，跟其他种类有过欢爱。  
到他这儿，欢爱就不是欢爱，是谋杀了。  
但他又不是不能变的小一点。  
高瀚宇开始想季肖冰本体，碗口粗的白蛇，柔弱无骨，蛇类皮肉韧性极大，是绝佳的交媾对象。到时候以本体缩小到合适模样，用他的泄殖腔，他必然要反抗，因为高瀚宇本体的阳根实在骇人。不过咬着他的七寸，他就没法动了，只好乖乖挨肏，到时候射满体腔，柔软蛇腹鼓起，待高瀚宇退出来，也不知道季肖冰蛇形的子宫能不能锁住过多精液。  
如此走了几日，离洛阳越来越近，季肖冰腹部先是显怀，后来便慢慢消下去，脱了衣衫才能看出有几分凸起。探查时，高瀚宇发觉他体内已经结成一颗卵，里头盘踞一只小龙，安然睡着。  
高瀚宇刚笑了一下，便想到真龙与化龙不能共存，这蛋离体之时，怕就是季肖冰跟它分别之时。  
然而洛阳近在眼前，并没有太多时间留给他去想。一派古朴奢华的神都此时被诡异的妖气笼罩，进出居民浑然不觉，只以为天候变化，难免春困秋乏。  
高瀚宇思前想后，只将马车停在洛阳外头一处林子里，设下结界罩住，季肖冰不能出，旁人也不能入，食水一应预备下，又强逼着半醒不醒的季肖冰喝了许多精液，这才放心前往除妖。  
眼见守城的将士拿着见过血的凶兵也震慑不住妖气，高瀚宇合眼放出神识，以探究竟，不想刚刚闭眼，便看到季肖冰站在他眼前。  
高瀚宇一惊，转而意识到这并非蛇妖本人，乃是城中作祟的妖物发觉，特意变成季肖冰的模样。  
“变回去。”高瀚宇说。“你是个什么东西？”  
那妖物变的季肖冰诡秘一笑，见高瀚宇并不上钩，化蝶四散。  
高瀚宇睁开眼睛，垂头看到脚下一片残破花瓣，捡起来观察，是牡丹。  
这下他便明了：牡丹不按武后旨意更改时令，故而被贬到洛阳，虽说洛阳土质适宜，气候却不适宜，常常花时有寒潮狂风，惹得枝头花蕾未开先谢。  
牡丹花神自然不介意，她归去天界，自是温暖如春。  
但牡丹花妖，就不这么想了。  
今年洛阳早春仍有雪，到牡丹花开的世界又是骤雨狂风，满地满园的名种销香在泥，一直以来向花神祈求却无果的花妖们起了歪念头。  
他们织造了一张密密麻麻笼住洛阳的网，将来往洛阳之人的阳气收为己用。  
高瀚宇化出禅杖，向洛阳最中央的牡丹园走去。旁侧之人见凭空生物浑然不惊，仔细看来，这些人目光涣散，面露微笑，怕是全部沉溺于花妖所成的幻境里。  
越往前走，幻境越发真实，刚入城时，花妖还只能趁他放出神识搜寻的空档变成季肖冰模样引诱，到牡丹园内，只见那些修为高深的花妖皆化作季肖冰模样，伸手来捉他衣袖。高瀚宇岿然不动，寻个干净地方盘腿坐下，开始吟诵净化法咒，任由穿红着绿的假蛇妖靠在他身上，朝他耳朵吹气。  
“我佛慈悲，不想斩你，只要渡你。”高瀚宇法咒诵完，只等手结印，这会儿偏有个不识好歹的花妖凑过来寻他嘴唇。高瀚宇厌恶地推开，又说：“你们自己也要点儿脸，花草修成的精怪最是美貌，怎么，觉着这条蛇更好看，自惭形秽到不敢露出真面孔了？”  
那要亲他的花妖正想说什么，高瀚宇只闻远处一声痛呼，落在季肖冰体内的佛枷脉动起来，他猛地起身，心道不好。  
他竟忘了蛇类孕产时间不长，季肖冰本身修为加上他提供的灵力，更是足够蛋内小龙早早脱胎破壳！  
花妖化成的季肖冰谄媚地抓住他的衣摆：“大师——”  
高瀚宇心急如焚，低头冷眼看了看这些精怪，手上禅杖一敲地面，无形力道霎时震得它们形神俱灭，连带着全城的牡丹都在瞬间凋败。  
城中众人意识转醒，还在古怪牡丹怎么全落了花的时候，高瀚宇捏起法诀，瞬移到城外。  
马车好端端地放在空地上，微风吹动帘幕，高瀚宇伸出手，却不敢掀开。  
因为里面一点动静也没了。  
不知道过了多久，从帘子下头伸出一条圆润蛇尾，轻轻抽他一下，将他抽个趔趄。  
“站着干什么。”季肖冰在里头，声音虚弱，但中气尚足。“给你季大爷弄碗蛋羹，要鸟蛋的，不要鸡蛋。”  
高瀚宇没动，也没纠正他鸡也是鸟。  
季肖冰见没声音，自己伸手掀帘子看，他下身化成白蛇，果真碗口粗细，盘踞起来将马车车厢占得满满当当，盘着的蛇尾最顶端安安稳稳放一枚蛋，纯白色泽，闪烁金光。  
“你……”高瀚宇松了口气。“你没事？”  
“我能有什么事？”季肖冰莫名其妙。“哦——你说生蛋吗？我变成原形的时候，比这个大两倍的蛋都能吞进去消化了，更别提把它生出来……你干嘛那么看我？”  
高瀚宇慌忙侧头，不让他看到自己眼眶里的泪。  
“我听你好像很痛……”  
“我撞到脚趾头了。”季肖冰说。“想下去再变原形，免得撑坏你辛辛苦苦买的马车，未成想小脚趾磕到边角……”  
“……哦。”


End file.
